1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a crosstalk-proof receptacle connector that is able to suppress crosstalk between signal terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
Servers such as blade servers and rack mount servers have printed circuit boards (PCBs) mounted with connectors for high speed and stable signal transmission. Such high speed connectors have compactly arranged terminals for massive signal transmission. However, crosstalk usually occurs between adjacent terminals and becomes worse when the signal terminals are operated to transmit high frequency signals, which lowers the efficiency of signal transmission and even causes failure of signal transmission.
With reference to FIG. 12, to prevent the aforementioned crosstalk, an improved connector has been developed. The connector has multiple insulative boards 90, multiple metal shielding plates 92 and a casing 93. The insulative boards 90 are arranged abreast and each insulative board 90 has a set of multiple terminals 91 mounted thereon. The metal shielding plates 92 are mounted respectively on the insulative boards 90 and are arranged alternately with the insulative boards 90 so that each metal shielding plate 92 is between two adjacent sets of the terminals 91. The casing 93 covers the insulative boards 90. The aforementioned arrangement of the connector is able to prevent the signal interference between adjacent sets of the terminals 91 on two opposite sides of one metal shielding plate 92. However, the metal shielding plate 92 is a single piece with sufficient width and length and therefore provides a sufficient long and diagonal path P0 to allow electric charges to run thereon, which causes antenna effect and additional signal interference. For example, the diagonal path P0 on the metal shielding plate 92 is the longest path and easily causes antenna effect.
If the diagonal path on the metal shielding plate 92 can be interrupted, the antenna effect will be reduced. However, no means are implemented to the connector to cut the path of antenna effect. The following prior art disclose some improvements to connectors. However, these improvements are not to cut the path of antenna effect and therefore cannot efficiently reduce the antenna effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,740 discloses a lead frame assembly for a connector having mounting holes on terminals. Dielectric material is filled in the mounting holes and partially covers the terminal. However, the connector has no any shielding element to prevent crosstalk.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,074,086 mentions another prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,543 that discloses a shielding plate with multiple through holes. The through holes allow a tool to extend through the through holes during fabrication to cut fixing bars between adjacent terminals. However, no crosstalk-proof elements are made.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,182,289 discloses a connector with a lossy insert. The lossy insert has multiple holes to be engaged with pins on a wafer. No crosstalk-proof elements are disclosed in the patent.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a crosstalk-proof receptacle connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.